New Top Dog
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Kiba is not the only loveable dog in Konaha. Kai younger sister to Kakashi is getting praised for a mission that Kiba failed. But when Akamaru and Luna make puppies the two come to accept and get over their past.
1. Chapter 1

**New Top Dog **

**Ok so I hope this is good. It came to me like in five seconds. Enjoy and review. Also I don't have good spellin and I don't have spell check.**

"So how is he Sis?" Kiba asked his sister on Akamaru's condition. They had both been injured badly but that didn't distract Kiba from his best friend no matter what.

"Kiba you should still be in the hospital now go back or I will get Sakura and Ino to drag you back." She yelled at her little brother. Kiba got scared and ran back to the hospital. He was not going to make his sister get those two on him about not being in the hospital.

"Man this sucks. Even my sister will rat me out." Kiba said as he walked back to his room. There he found his team mates and teacher.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" He said with a stupid look on his face. Kurenai was not looking so happy along with everyone else.

"Kiba where did you go?" Kurenai asked. She was really mad. Even though she was not active due to being pregnant she still cared for her students. Kiba wanted to run but knew Kurenai would just get mader.

"Oh I went for a little walk that's all." KIba said. Then he felt a pain go through him. "Ouch what was that for?" He asked as he turned around. There he found Sakura and Ino angry with flames in their eyes.

"Kiba get back into bed!" Sakura yelled getting ready to hit Kiba again. Kiba ran to his bed and sat there not moving. Everyone else found it funny.

"Geez I didn't think my sister would tell on me." Kiba said angerly. Sakura looked at him and smiled. Kiba got scared but asked anyway. "What's with the smile Sakura?" He said with fear in his chest and voice.

"Why Kiba you told on yourself you stupid idiot!" Sakura yelled again. Man me and my big mouth Kiba thought to himself. "But Kiba now that we know how far you went we can make sure you aren't allowed to leave until your reales date. That way you can heal." She said. Sakura was so mean but it will help in the long run.

"But what about our team and missions?" KIba complained. Sakura was doing her best to ignore him but he kept getting louder.

Shino was being quite then he spoke. "We have a relacement until you are healed. Her name is Kai and they say she is good. She is coming home after a mission." Shino said coldly. He tried being a friend but it always didn't seem like that.

A knock at the door made Kiba jump. The whole reason for being in the hospital was because a bomb went off right by him and Akamaru. Kiba didn't let that stop him. "Come in?" He said.

The door slid open and there stood a girl. She seemed happy and calm and she had a pet dog. Kiba was angry. How could they replace him with the likes of her. I mean she looks like she is a model not a ninja. And that dog is not better then Akamaru.

"Hey my name is Kai. I am here to meet Kiba Inuzuka." She said with a soft smile. She looked to find Kiba in the bed with serious burns and cuts. _Wow he was right next to the bomb and he survived. Those bombs are not to be taken lightly._ "Are you Kiba?" She asked to make sure she had the right room and person. Kiba nodded.

"Cool. Sorry I know your in the hospital and all but Hokage told me to get information from you so I can help complete the last mission you were on." She said and never even dropped her smile.

"Oh ok. I will see you guys later." Kiba said to everyone. They all left and it was just him a Kai. "So what information do you need?" Kiba asked. He was sure that Tsunade would give her the details.

"I need to know about the team? I like to get the team mates point of view not the Hokage's it lets me know the truth and you have worked with them for a while now correct?" She said as she took a seat in a chair by his bed. Kiba nodded.

"But why the info on my team mates? I mean ask everyone around here they will tell you about them." Kiba said. He still didn't get it.

"Kiba you have worked with them you know there jutsus and techniques. I want to know if they really have my back or if I need to call in for this mission to start all over again with a different team." She said. Kiba finally got the message. He seemed a little angry but got over it.

"Yeah they have your back no matter what. Shino is from the Aburame clan so his justus suround bugs. Hinata is from the Huyga clan and she has the Byakugan. She can seem a little scared but she will have your back. It wont take long and they will both like you more then me." Kiba said with a smerk on his face. Kai looked at him."Kiba I am not here to take your place. If your team mates care about you they will find me to be mean cause I am taking your spot on this mission." She said and the left.

"What nerve does she have man she is pain in the neck. I mean really who does she think she is." Kiba said to himself. He wasn't sure what her game plan was but she really did seem nice. "Her attitude reminds me of Kakashi's all calm and smart. Man that bugs me even more." Kiba said while pulling on his hair.

Kiba was released the same day as the team got back after their mission and they all decided that it was worth going out to eat.

"Hey Kai where are you going?" Shino asked. "I thought we were going out to eat?" Kai turned to look at him. She smiled again.

"Yeah we are I just want to get a shower first after I give the repot to the Hokage." She said and then left.

"Maybe we should do the same Shino." Hinata said. Shino looked at her and nodded. "Well meet you in a little bit." She yelled was she ran home. Shino left as well.

**A/N: Goin to switch to Kai's point of view. Also this will happen through out the story but I will let ya know when I do it. Also this *** mean flash back.**

_Man that mission was easy. I can't believe that it took them so long to accoplish it._ *Knock, knock* "What do you want Brother?" _ Ugh... I get back and he wont leave me along already. Man can't I get a brake sometime soon? _"What do you need Kakashi? I mean can't I take a shower?" I asked. Kakashi smiled at me.

"Of course I just thought that you would like to know that Hokage has put you on vacation." He said and left.

"You idiot that could have waited!" I yelled at a threw something at him. I turned back around and went back to taking my shower. _Next time I see him, I am going to hit him so hard in the face he will be crying. But I can't be to mean I mean Kakashi could kick me out if he wanted. Techniquly we aren't related. _

"Kakashi is not worth trying to save her. She will die. Give up on her don't give her false hope." A man said. I couldn't see his face. The only person I saw was Kakashi as he carried me from a burning village to the Leaf.

I was in and out of it. Sometimes when I woke up Kakashi was there and other times he wasn't. It wasn't until after a week when they tried to go inside my mind that I screamed and asked for Kakashi. But back then I called him Brother. They told me that everyone died and that I was the only one to make it. I still screamed for my brother.

When they asked that someone come in and hold me down so they could do the jutsu Kakashi came it. I ran from the ninja and went to him.

"Brother keep them away." I cried as I hid behind him. I didn't want them to go in my head and hurt me. Kakashi never left my side again after that. He refused missions due to the fact that I wouldn't sleep without him by my side.

"Tell me why do you call me brother?" Kakashi asked one day. I was only six when we met. I looked up from my drawling and smiled at him.

"Cause if my big brother was still alive he would have saved me too." I said. This made Kakashi look at me weirdly. "Is it not ok for me to call you brother, Brother?" I asked. I was scared, I didn't want to lose anyone else in my life.

Kakashi stood up and gave me a hug. I was happy to know that he cared about me. "You can call me Brother for as long as you like." He told me. "Kai I wont be gone long I have to go do some stuff ok." He told me. I looked out the window it was getting dark out. Almost time for bed. I didn't want him to leave.

"Oh so this is the girl who has grabbed your attention from being a ninja huh Kakashi?" A man who looked to be the same age. Later I find out he is the Third Hokage's son Asuma. He stayed by my side playing games and other stuff with me. Kurenai also came, she was very nice to me. But as soon as Brother returned they weren't even there.

"Your back! I like your friends Brother. They are nice and they played games and taught me stuff." I said so happily. But back before I knew it Asuma was there to see how smart I was. He wanted to know if I was going to pull through this or if I was going to go crazy. Funny how much my test was to me back them.

_Wow here already. Man time flies. Huh is that Kiba? _"Kiba?" I yelled. He looked up and saw me. "Hey Kiba come over." I told him. He ran over and had a smile.

"Finished the mission I take it." He asked. I nodded. Wow that smile makes me happy. Glad he is happy to know the mission is over with and that it was a success. "So what are you guys going to do now?" He asked. I looked at him. It would be wrong to not let him join us.

"We are eating out my treat. Come and join us. I mean if it weren't for you we wouldn't have half the information that we did have to complete the mission." I said sweetly. He smiled and then nodded. "Great the others should be here already. We walked in to find them waiting for me. They were happy to see Kiba and were glad that he joined.

"So Kai your train dogs do you?" Kiba asked. I looked at him. "Kai are you there?" He asked again.

"Yeah sorry. I zoned out. What are we talking about?" I asked. _ Man not again. The last thing I need is to black out. If I have two more black outs Kakashi is pulling the leash and my ninja life is over._

"Hinata and Shino were telling me you have a dog you take with you on missions." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Well maybe I can meet your dog someday." Kiba smiled. _That's right Inuzuka clan works with dogs as well. _

"Sure her name is Luna she is at the vet getting her check up right now." I told him. Kiba looked at me. "Hey by any chance are you related to Hana..." He cut me off.

"She's my sister. In fact she is taking care of my friend Akamaru." He said. _Kiba is a dog trainer as well. Well what should I expect fromt he Inuzuka clan?_

We finished out meal and we going different ways. Kiba and I both had to get our dogs.

"WOW! Good job Kai. Wouldn't expect anything less from you."It was the same old story for me.

_After I got out of the hospital they told me that it would be great if I became a ninja. I agreed to do it. I loved it. That was when Kakashi gave me Luna and told me to take care of her. Me and Luna were so connected that when my chakura grew so did she._

"Wow people love you a lot. Before last week I didn't even know you excited." Kiba said. I could hear the attitude in his voice. Cause if he had finished the mission then they would be telling him this not me. _I took that away from him. He should be the hero not me._

"WOW! Good job Kai you never settle for less do you?" Hana said. I could see Kiba really mad now. "I will be right back." Hana said.

"Well looks like everyone knows about the mission." Kiba was mad. Figures he is the cocky I wanna do it type. "Hero of the village." He said to himself.

"Really are you that annoyed with me? I mean are you really that type of person?" I asked. I tried to stay calm but couldn't. Kiba got angry and grabbed me but the collar of my shirt.

"What type of person are you saying I am?" He asked but I shoved him away as Hana came back in.

"The jealous type that thinks he has to be the top dog in this village." I said and turned my attention to Hana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky**

**Ok so here is chapter two! Hope ya'll like this story. If not tell me what ya don't like about it. Also Sasuke is back the war ended with Naruto kickin major ass and Madura died. I have not been able to think of a way he died but he did so no judgin me. Just so you all know I have no clue how it ends cause my source of readin has not updated yet. But I think I am up to date.**

_Wow Kiba can you be anymore of a jerk to people. I saved your ass and all I get is this from you. Lucky me._

"Hey Luna is ok and healthy like always." Hana told me. I was happy to hear it. When Luna came out she ran to me. I was so happy. "Akumaru is all better as well Kiba. He has responded well to the medicine." Then Akamaru came out. He like Luna was a huge dog. He was very sweet.

"Come on Luna we have vacation time might as well do soemthing to waste our time." Luna and I left. It was going to be long. I never took a break from being a ninja. I went home and laid on the couch. Board out of my mind.

"What should we do Luna I mean it's not like if we train we will get anything done. We have a good thing going." I said to her, she laid on the floor by me. "Ugh...ninjas don't take breaks!" I yelled then I threw the pillow only I didn't expect it to hit Kakashi as he walked in. "Sorry." I said and then looked up.

"What is wrong with you Kai?" Kakashi was always the caring type. He was so caring that people thought he was stupid at a young age and that he is my father. I looked over at him.

"What's wrong I work my ass off to help Kiba and he treats me like dirt I mean come on. What did I do to him?" I asked. I was pissed. I mean he didn't have to get all mad at me. _I saved him and then he does this after I take him out to eat. Ugh...the never of that...that...Kiba. Ugh..._ "I'm going to bed." I said and left.

Kakashi watched me leave the room and walk into mine. I was so angry at Kiba that I didn't waste time falling asleep.

I woke up and the sun blinded me. It was the first time I woke up late. I didn't have a mission until further notice I was on vacation. _This really sucks._

"Well hello there. Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked. He was cooking breakfest I was the only person to see my brother with out a mask. I have no clue why people think he is so great to see. I find him annoying as hell.

"Yeah I did. I was really glad. How long was I alseep for?" I asked. Kakashi would know what time I went to bed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh I would say fourteen hours." He said and then put a plate infront of me. I was shocked. I had never sleeped that long.

"Wow that is a long time. I mean I have never been asleep that long in my life." I said Kakashi laughed at me. "What?" I asked. He looked up from his plate and smiled again.

"Well when you were younger you use to sleep like that all the time. Back in the hospital. I remember you would sleep for three days if you were so sleepy." Kakashi said. I smiled. I was glad that he remembered those times back when I was little.

"Kakashi would you think I am lucky?" I asked. _If anyone would answer me the truth then it would be my brother right? _

"All right I am going to adopt you as my little sister ok Kai? Oh I thought you might like her." Kakashi said and then put a small little puppy in my hands. I was so happy I huged her she was so cute and licked my face.

"She's all mine?" I asked. He nodded. And it just put a bigger smile on my face. Then Asuma and Kurenai came to visit to see how I was doing. "Isn't Luna cute Asuma?" I asked.

Asuma looked down at me. I was small for my age. I never really grew so I looked younger for my age. "Luna?" He asked. I then put my puppy in his face to make sure he got the message through. "Ok I got it she is your puppy. Yes she is cute just like you Kai." He told me.

"You Kakashi are very lucky to have these two girls in your life. Cherish them forever." Kurenai told him. I could tell he had a smile on his face. Asuma agreed and nodded as he picked me up to sit on his lap.

I never understood why but Asuma and Kurenai and all the other ninjas brothers age always held me. They protected me even when they became teachers.

Thanking back on everything Kakashi wasn't the lucky one I was. If he hadn't saved me then I would have died. Kakashi looked at me still thinking of my question and then sighed.

"Kai we are both lucky. You have me and I have you." Kakashi said and then we finished our meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppies**

**Ok so I am like really mad cause like the idiot I am didn't know that this*** wouldn't show up in some places. So if you have a problem and don't know where the flash backs are let me know and I will redue the chapters to make it easier for every one.**

I have been out of work with pay for over four weeks. On top of it all Luna wont eat. She wont do anything.

"Ugh...what is wrong with her Hana?" I asked. She looked at me. Then she looked behind me. I turn to see Kiba in the room. "Hi Kiba." I said then looked at Hana. Hana looked back at me.

"Well I think she might be pregnant. I will have to take her to the exam room to make sure but I really think that she is pregnant." Hana said. I was in shock I can't believe it.

"Well if she was in heat then what dog could have gotten her? I mean she doesn't like males what so ever." I said. "She was in your care when she was in heat. I know you Akamaru wouldn't be able to get to her. She would have him running with his tail between his legs." I said. Luna hates males and she hates it when she is in heat.

"Wait what did you say?" Hana asked. I looked at her. "Oh man I am so sorry. I was sick so I couldn't smell that she was in heat and I didn't see signs of it either I let her and Akamaru out together and then I came and talked to you and then that must have been when it happened." Hana said. She felt so bad.

"Hana it's ok. I mean we all make mistakes. Luna will be fine she had the best Vet in the Leaf village." I said with a smile.

**Kiba's pioint of view**

_I can't believe it Akamaru got her dog pregnant. I mean of all the things you had to do Akamaru why this?_

**Ok here it is. Reviews are welcome. Request are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hated**

**Ok sorry that last chapter was really short. I hope this one is a lot longer then the last. I don't know if Uzumaki Ricky is still readin this but if ya are I think you will like this chapter. So review if ya can.**

"Come on Naruto don't you have any idea's as to get rid of this Kai girl? I mean she is driving me crazy. I see her all the time at Hana's place and at the clinic. She wont leave. I mean you would think they would give her missions or something but no." I look over at Naruto to fine him looking around. "Dude what are you doing?" I asked. A little angry that he was just pushing me off to the side.

"Huh? Oh I am waiting for a friend that's all." Naruto told me. I believed him. But why was he so nervouse about seeing a friend.

"Naruto are you waiting to go on a date with someone?" I asked him. _Who could she be? I mean Naruto doesn't do the whole dating thing if he likes Sakura but Sakura is wrapped up with helping Sasuke that it makes Naruto willing to date someone else._

"Umm...it's not a date Kiba I am helping her train. She wants to work on some of her jutsus so I am helping her." Naruto told me. _So he is nervouse that it is a girl? Man Naruto when will you learn?_

"Oh hey Hinata what are you doing here?" I asked as I seen her walk over. She smiled.

"Oh I am here to get help with some of my jutsus. Naruto offered to help me out seeings as Kurenai is out for a while and can't help me." _Wow Hinata was getting better at talking infront of Naruto. That's good._

"So see ya later Kiba and also I think you and Kai should talk things through maybe it will help both of you. You can't do anything about it unless you involove the person that you have to talk about the issue." Naruto told me. It makes me mad that he got smart.

"Yeah, yeah...have fun on your date!" I yelled Naruto was angry Hinata laughed.

**Switching to Naruto!**

"Man Kiba can be a jerk sometimes." I told Hinata. She just looked and smiled at me. She was use to this already.

_Wow I can't believe tomorrow me and Hinata will have been dating for four weeks. Why she likes me I am still amazed and not sure. But I can't believe it took me this long to realize I love her too. I will do anything for her._

"Naruto are you listening to me?" Hinata asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Sorry I was thinking what did you say?" I asked her. I was going to pay attention from now on. This made Hinata laugh at me. I was glad I could do that for her.

"I was saying that maybe Kiba isn't sure what he should do. I mean he finds out that Akamaru and Luna are going to have puppies and that Kai is in his life. He feels like she is taking his place. He uses you to complain that way he knows he still has you." Hinata said. It made sense but Kiba should really talk to Kai that way I didn't have to hear it for the third time today.

**Kiba!**

_Man what am I going to now? Naruto wont listen Sis is to busy to mess with me and all my other friends are out doing something. Man this sucks! Why does everyone ditch me for that Kai girl. Ugh...she makes me so mad. I swear the next time I see her I am ganna give her a peice of my mind._

"Oh hey Kiba." I heard her say my name. _Yep I knew it I hate her and then she is in my life all the time. I hear her voice in my head._"Umm...Kiba is everything ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind." She said concern over her face. _Crap its the real Kai not the one in my head._

"I'm fine. You?" I asked trying not to be a jerk. I had to be on good terms with her if I didn't want her to blame my dog for her dogs actions.

"Ok. Listen Kiba I know you don't like me but I was wondering if Akamaru could ya know be with Luna she always tries to play with him but when we try to catch up we lose you. Luna really likes Akamaru." She said. I knew she cared a lot about her but Akamaru got Luna pregnant with puppies and she isn't blaming me?

"Yeah sure fine by me. When ever you think Luna would be up to it." I said still wondering what her evil plan is.

"Great I can't wait to tell Luna she will be so happy to hear that. She has missed you too Kiba. I don't know what it is about you but she sure does like you." Kai said and then ran back to the fruit stand. I went on my way to go get some food. I was hungry.

"Oh hey Kiba what are you doing?" I look over to find Shikamaru and Choji eating and talking to me through the window. "Want to join us Kiba?" Choji said as he stuffed his face even more. I smiled.

"Sure that sounds good." I said and ran inside and sat down. I was really happy to be with friends.

"So Kiba so you know anything else about this Kai girl?" Choji asked. _Why do we have to talk about her? She is nothing more then a pain in my neck. I mean really what is it about her that makes everyone so happy. I mean come o..._

"Kiba, Kiba are you in there?" A man called it took me sometime to notice it. I turned to see Kakashi.

"Oh hi Kakashi. How is it going?" I asked. But he didn't seem happy to see me.

"Can we talk in private Kiba?" He asked. I was a little scared but I was willing to go talk to him. I nodded and then we went to the back of the room. "Kiba I want you to know that Kai isn't trying to take your place." He said. I was wondering what he thought he should be involoved.

"Kakashi it's ok. Me and Kai are going to be on good terms. I promise. But if I can ask why are you worried about her anyway?" I asked him. Kakashi was talking to me like I had just tried to kill Naruto or Sasuke.

"Well Kiba she is my little sister and I don't need her to get upset because you treated her with heated." Kakashi said and then left. I was a little scared to be alone now.

**Ok so is it good? Please tell me. I would love to know what I could do to make it better for your liking. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**

**Ok so not very many reviews but I will live. I hope that those who read like it so far. Wont know unless I get reviews. Ok so her we are with chapter five. Also thanks to Uzumaki Ricky that I feel up to writin this chapter. Also check out his story ****Naruto: Life of a Shy Jinchuuriki ****very good story. Loved it.**

_Ok note to self stay on Kai's good side if Kakashi is her brother then I don't want to know who strong she can be. It looks like I can't talk to anyone about her or Kakashi will get mad. This sucks!_

**Kai side.**

"And I am telling you that you had no right to do that!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs this was not to far from where the guys had been eating.

Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and I who had been shopping showed up to see the issue. We all saw a boy and a woman in an argument over something it looked like the boy tried to steal something.

"You little brat I am going to teach you a lesson. No child is going to get away with a crime here in this village." The woman said as she grabbed the child. She was going to slap him over and over again until he got the message. I had to stop this. I ran to the situation and grabbed the womans arm.

"Leave him alone. You don't have to be so mean." I told her she looked at me and then shoved me off of her. She was going to hit the boy again but I got between them and she slapped me instead. "I told you to leave him alone. Yelling and beating him wont help you any. It will only make it worse for him." I told her. Everyone looked at me. _They would let her beat a child but why?_

"This child has no meaning to me. He has no parents why should I care about him?" Asked the angered woman. I looked in her eyes. _How could someone who had been alive during the Theird Hokages time ask suck a question? I can't believe this woman. She is an older woman surly she would have more kindness to her._

"Cause you live in Konaha that's why. Everyone has a meaning. Everyone has a purpose to be here right now." I told her. She was a woman that must follow Danzou. If she acts like this.

"Yeah she's right and if ya try to hit him again then we will get the Hokage envoloved." I looked over to find Kiba helping me. _Thank you Kiba. My hero. For once I wont yell at you or get mad at you. I knew you could be kind if you tried. Thank goodness._

I smiled at him, I was so happy he came to help me."Fingures more brats nosing aroung. Why can't you all just leave and pretend you never saw this?" The woman asked. She wanted us to leave the child there.

"Cause it will just be like when you all saw Naruto for something that he wasn't. So what if this kid doesn't have parents neither did Naruto and look what happened he became a hero. Maybe this kid will become a hero of Konaha as well. But you will never know if you treat him like this." Kiba argured. The woman gave up and let the child go. When I saw her holding her hand out to the child she wanted what he took.

I looked over to find that he had a blanket in his hands. The night was getting colder and he must have wanted it to stay warm. "How much is it?" I asked her. She looked at me and then decided she better answer expecialy sense Anbu showed up right on time.

"One-hundred yen." The old woman said. I got in my bag and then got the money and gave it to her. She took it and then left.

The boy was about to hand me the blanket. "No I bought it for you. You deserve someting to keep you warm from the cold." I smiled and then I was leaving then boy ran up to me.

"Thank you so much. No one has ever given me a present I wish I could give you one." The boy said. I saw everyone looking at us. This is what Konaha was meant to be like. A place where children didn't need to worry about things. But even somethings can't be changed.

"I'll tell you what you can do for me. Only you can do it that is why I am asking you. It is a special mission ok?" I asked the little boy. He nodded and smiled. From what I can tell the boy thought he could never be a ninja so many people have probably told he him he could and they never thought that he would be able to do until now. I whispered in the boys ear and told him what I needed him to do. He was so happy. "Can you do that?" I asked. He nodded then ran off.

_Wow! I am glad he is happy now. I want him to know he can do what he wants. He has to be brave to make it though this world. I of all people should know that. If it weren't for Kakashi I would have died._

"Wow Kai that was really nice. Don't see many girls like that around her." Choji told me. I was happy to see that he thought I was good. I smiled at him to let him know that meant a lot to me.

"Thanks. Well I better get going." I said and before I realized it I turned around to face them again. "Oh guys I am having a like a big dinner tomorrow do you want to come?" I asked hoping they would say yes. Kiba was the first to say anything.

"You bet we will be there. I mean after seeing you today there is no way I could tell you no." Kiba said nicly. _Yep I knew it. Kakashi you are in so much trouble when I get home. How many times do I have to tell you to not get envoloved?_

"Great see you all tomorrow." I said with a bigger smile and then went off to finish shopping. _Glad Kiba is being nice to me now. I mean I don't understand why he hates me but I hope we can be friends soon._

I had finished shopping and was at home. Kakashi left a note saying that he had a mission that he wont be home for a while. I figured it was his way of getting out of me yelling at him. _Oh well just means I can get what I need done without worring about him eating it. Good thing Hinata is coming tomorrow I will need her help._

The night passed by and then it was moring. I invited Konaha eleven to come so I could get to know all of them better and maybe make friends my age not friends Kakashi's age. Hinata arrived and we got to work. She would make the side dishes and I would make the main dish. The side dishes contained of Sushi, Kare Raisu, Oden, Sukiyaki, and Miso Soup. I am going to be making a good tastey dish called Steamed Salmon. Hopefully eveyone likes it. Hinata says it is his favorite and I hope he will understand I am sorry.

**Ok let me know. Read and review that would be good. Thanks to all who read I really appriciate it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Born**

**So this is going into a time ship. Not a big one, just a couple of weeks that's all. So enjoy please and thank you.**

After the big diner me and Kiba had been getting along just fine. It was getting closer to the puppies being bron. Akamaru was very scared. Luna would lick him to make him feel better. She was scared but she was so happy that she was going to have her first litter of puppies.

"Oh Kai how is Luna doing. It wont be too long and she will have the puppies." Kakashi said. He acted like and Uncle who is waiting for his neice or nephew to be born. It was getting annoying.

"She is fine Akamaru is more worried then her. He is probably still worried about Kiba being mad at him for this whole ordeal." I said trying to finish making my rice. Kakashi had interupted me five times already.

"Yes well dogs are funny animals sometimes." Kakashi said as he looked at his glass. I was ready to hit him over the head.

"Speaking of funny animals you and I ne... Kakashi why you! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" _I am so ganna get you back when I see you again. I swear I can't take it anymore. _When I looked at the table I found a note. _Kakashi I am going to kill you._ I read it and then threw it away. _Yeah mission my butt. You are just trying to get out of me talking to you about Kiba. Why do you do this to me all the time?_

The day went by slowly and then it was bed time. I was greatful for the sleep. Luna was with Kiba for the night he was giving me a break from all the middle of the night cries. I was glad too. I needed it. Every once in a while Kiba would take Luna or I would take Akamaru so the other could get sleep. I was really happy that Kiba was willing to help.

I was so happy my sleep was great. It was the morning that I didn't like. I don't know who it was but I was ready to kill them. They had been shaking me and calling my name. It was not something to wake up too so early in the morning.

"Hey will you wake up we have to go now!" I heard the person yell. I opened my eyes a little and it was Hana. I looked at her and then I turned on my side. I was not getting out of bed with her being so loud. "Fine don't be there when the puppies are born." She said and got up. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and then dressed as quickly as possiable so I could get going. I didn't even eat something.

We mad it just in time to see the first puppy born. It was a little boy. He was so cute. He had the same color fur as luna pure black with a little dot on his head. We thought it looked like a full moon on his head. When all the puppies were born we had five little boys and one little girl. They were so cute. By the time we got to eat breakfest it was seven in the morning. We had spent over two hours just watching Luna give birth and just looking at the puppies.

Kiba and I agreed that we would let Luna rest and she would stay with Kiba until Luna thought best to move the puppies. I was so happy but I was also so tired. I still hadn't caught up from the past five nights where Luna didn't think sleep was a good idea so I was running on two hours of sleep. Kiba saw my issue and he lead me up to a room and let me sleep for a little more.

When I woke up I had Akamaru on my feet. I smiled and got out of bed. It was time to see how long I slept. I went down stairs to see everyone there.

**Ok here it is number six. If ya'll are wonderin if dogs do that they do. I know cause mine did it and so this chapter is based off of what she did. Trust me even dogs don't like the kickin and the movin in there tummies. So please review. Also I will have a poll up I need to know if the next fic I do should have a certain couple in it and it ball about them. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ending of a page and begining of a story**

**Ok so I have a poll up if ya could please vote. It would mean a lot to me if ya did. Cause I don't want to cry cause nobody wants to vote or review my story. Anyway enough of that here is the chapter to this story, relaxe and enjoy.**

I was so happy that the puppies were born. It made me feel relaxed and calmed. I didn't have to worry anymore about Luna or Akamaru. The puppies and Luna stayed with Kiba for about four weeks then I took them. It was hard. But I was glad that I didn't have missions to go on. It was a lot easier on both me and Kiba.

We didn't want to name them cause we didn't want to get attached to them. We were already told that we couldn't have them. When they become nine weeks that is when they will be given away to people who want them.

It was the second day that the puppies came. They had their eyes open and were walking and everuything. It was so cute to see. I found it very sad cause everytime Kiba came to see them and he would leave they would cry and yelp so I would call him back just to make them happy. It was really funny how Kiba found an excuss to come see the puppies for over the past two days.

It was only one in the afternoon so Kiba was due any minute and he would visit another four times. He has already made three trips here already. I was doing the dishes when the knock came.

**Kiba's side**

_What is wrong with me. Am I really wanting to see the puppies or is it really Kai I want to see. Man I am ganna kill Hana later for this. I wonder if I can leave. But I already knocked I can't just leave and her see me. _

Kai opened the door for me to come in. I saw her smile and I saw how amazing she looked. Then I heard the puppies. The puppies came at me and licked me. I heard Luna in the back barking at us. She missed me just as much as I missed her. I went to her and petted her just so she knew I still cared for her. She then laid back down.

"Sorry Hana sent me here to give this to you. She said that the puppies need it." I told her. She took the bag of medicine from me and put it in the frige.

"Thanks she said that they would be needing shots at six weeks and that I would get them in advance so I didn't have to get them where there weren't any. Thanks for all the help Kiba. I am really happy you are willing to help." She said and them put on the smile that she has all the time.

"Yeah not problem. Well I better get going I have to go train with Akamaru." I told her. I was almost to the door when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see her standing there and she slowly removed her hand. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like me Kiba?" She asked me. _Why of all things did she have to ask that? I mean what am I going to tell her? I can't tell her the truth Kakashi will kill me. This is his little sister._ I saw the smile fade to a frown. _I can't lie to her. I have to tell her the truth. _

I truned my whole body and looked at her. I looked down and saw one of the puppied at my feet. I picked it up and it was the little girl. The only girl Luna and Akamaru could have. _What if Kai is the only girl I could ever have? Would I make it without her? _I looked back at Kai, she was looking at the floor.

"No. Cause liking you means there is a limit to how I feel and I don't see the limit." I told her. She rethought my words and I saw her smile come back. She looked at me and then she kissed me. I was shocked at first them i realized I was kissing her back.

After we broke the kiss I left. When me and Akamaru were about to train I couldn't think. _Great my first kiss and it had to be before practise. This sucks. Huh? Hinata? Perfect I will ask for her help. _"Hey Hinata?" She looks at me then walks over. "Hey Hinata how were you able to get over your first kiss with Naruto?" I asked. Like she could keep a secret like that from us. Shino has been spying on her for days now.

"Kiba why are you asking about that?" She asked. _That was unexpected her willing to talk about it. I wonder if someone told her father? _"Kiba the reason you practise is to protect what you love so think of it that way." She said and then walked away. _Never thought of it that way. Leave it to Hinata to know what to say._ "Oh the person who told my father is the same person who it telling Kakashi that you are dating his sister." She said and then she was gone.

_WHAT! What does she mean by that? Oh man someone is going to tell Kakashi that me and Kai. Oh man I am so dead. When I see Kakashi he is going to kill me. _The whole time I was walking home I was praying that I didn't see Kakashi. I was so dead. _I can't handle him killing me. But I can't just stop loving Kai either. What do I do._

I arrived home to see Kai at my house. She was sitting on the steps waiting for me. She smiled and then stood up. "Hey got a suprise for you. I think you will like it." She said as she approached me. Wow don't take her want to see me.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she was up too. She smiled even more. Then she went back to the steps and picked something up.

"Kakashi said we can keep her. He said seeings as she is a girl no one would want her. " She said with a smile. I looked at her and then Kai handed me a note. I opened it and found it was from Kakashi.

_Kiba if you two can work out taking care of her then I will see that you are worthy to date Kai. But if you can't then well lets just hope in the long run everything is ok for you two. Enjoy._

_Yep leave it to Kakashi to want to make me do soemthing like this. Well I guys it is a good enough test for anyone who wants to date Kakashi's sister. But I still want to know who told him._

"Kai by any chance did you tell Kakashi about us?" I asked. I wanted to know the truth. She looked at me and then smiled. _Yep she told. That must mean that she was with Hinata when Hinata decided to tell her father about her and Naruto. Great my girlfriend has a mouth on her. This is going to be interesting for the both of us._

"Don't look so down. Kakashi is a prankster. He got it from a a friend of his. So get over what ever it is he told you." Kai said. She was one to make people forget their problems.

"Yeah your not the boyfriend to Kakashi your his little sister. I am the one who is on thin ice." I said. She laughed and kissed my cheek and left.

"Look at it this way. With the puppies being born it is the ending of a page and with us it's a beging of a story." She was off after that.

**Ok poll is still open. Sorry for the late update. I once again decided that swimming was fun. Anywho please review and vote. That would make my day. Flames welcome I don't care what ya have to say just give me some reviews please and thank you! :D**


End file.
